As the Night Falls
by Kagome Yuki Niwa
Summary: ItachixKagome A Christmas oneshot! For months he had been visiting her in secret and for months she denied what she felt because it was forbidden. As Christmas approaches, she may get more than she anticipated. For Shiori Abarai Sohma!


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto.

**Summary: **For months he had been visiting her in secret and for months she denied what she felt becasue it was forbidden. As Christmas approaches, she may get more than she anticipated.

**Rating:** M!! LEMON!!!

**Pairing: **Itachi/Kagome

**Dedicated: **Shiori Abarai-Sohma because she like my stories.

* * *

_"Did I love cloud?...I did."  
Kagome from 'A Christmas Fit For a Winter Angel' by Kagome Yuki Niwa_

* * *

**As the Night Falls**

I dressed quickily as I looked at the weather outside. It was night and the snow was lightly falling. I dressed in a black turtle neck, black baggy pants, a pair of black shoes, and a black jacket. I had to use stealth if I was to get out of here. Listening to the sounds that flitted through the apartment, I made sure my roommate was still asleep.

Grabbing my shuriken holster, I strapped it to my right theigh and grabbed the clay cat mask from my dresser. I slipped it on and went to the window in my room. Silently, I opened it and jumped out and onto the roof just a few feet benethe my window. I silently shut it and looked to the moon. It was full and providing me with light.

Quietly, I raced across the rooftops, my feet barely touching the tiles as I flitted across, nothing more that a shadow. Leaping over the wall that led outside of Konoha, I raced to the place to where I knew where _he _was. Tomorrow was Christmas and I couldn't be with the man I had fallen madly in love with. It was simply forbidden.

I remember when we first met...it was then that I knew my life had taken a turn for the best and my dirty little secret had began.

* * *

_"Naruto!!" was heard from a near hysterical Sakura. I had been informed of the mission late and was sent to provide back-up for Naruto, Sai, and Sakura. I pushed myself harder near the battle. _

_I entered through the trees just as Naruto was thrown clear across a clearing. I cursed and ran to make sure he was alright. He was fine but he was in pain. His blue eyes fluttered open and he looked shocked to see an ANBU here. I sighed and merely shook my head._

_"Who are you?" he asked, his voice filled with pain as he sat up and standing to fight_

_"I'm an ANBU sent to help you and your squad." I answered curtly. I stood in front of Naruto and faced my opponent and my breath caught in my throat. _

_The man was beautiful and dark. Long black hair was pulled into a low ponytail at the nape of his neck, pale skin accentuated the demon red eyes of the Uchiha clan, and the Hitae-ate was that of Konohagakure's. He wore a black cloak with red clouds and black pants from what I could tell. He smirked at me and I pulled a kunai from my holster._

_I threw it at the man and we moved. It was like that for about fifteen minutes. We traded kunais until finally, I was hit. He got my shoulder and then I made my attack. The cat mask covered my face and my periphs were shot because of that mask. I dared not remove it though. I moved black gloved hands in a series of complicated hand signs and then my attack was released._

_"ICE STORM JUTSU!" I yelled. The sky turned black and the clouds began to rumble. I moved in a circle around the nukenin quickly so I ended up where I was before. "ISOLATION!" now the ice would hit only that spot. The man's eyes widened and the ice rained like sharp daggers on him. _

_Somehow...he evaded every single ice-like blade. When the raid was done, the clouds cleared and sky was blue again. He moved faster than he did before and cut me repeatedly with kunai knives. Then he hit me in the stomache and I hit a tree with a sickening crack. He was twenty feet away when he hit my mask with a senbon needle. _

_My mask cracked._

_He walked forward and grasped my chin in his long pale fingers. He brought my chin up so that blue met red. His red eyes narrowed and his other hand toyed with a few strands of my long black hair. He leaned close so that he sniffed my neck. Naruto and Sai were busy with a shark-like man and Sakura was out for the count. I would recieve no help._

_"Name." he stated emotionlessly._

_"Why should I give it to you?" I snapped, causing him to chuckle._

_"You're fiesty and you managed to keep up with me when we faught." he snorted. "I'm curious."_

_"Kagome Higurashi." I sighed. he was going to kill me anyways, what was the point in this any way?_

_"Itachi Uchiha. Remember the name well, Kagome, for you are mine." he hissed, He pulled my lips to his for a dominating and demanding kiss. I was too stunned to do anything but submit. He pulled away and stood, leaving my blody and battered as well as confused. "We're done here, Kisame."_

_Then the two nukenin's were gone.

* * *

_I never told anyone of what occured there. No one knew except myself and Itachi. When I came back to Konoha I learned as much as I could about the Uchiha clan. Apparently he killed off the whole clan but sparred his little brother, Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke was a year younger than myself, his age being sixteen. He was a traitor to Konoha. It was two weeks later that I saw Itachi Uchiha again.

* * *

_"I'm leaving, Kagome!" my roommate yelled from outside my door as I put on a shirt._

_"Okay! Bye, Ino!" I called back. My shirt was just pulled on when the click of the lock signaled that Ino had left. _

_That was all it took for him to be in my room and sitting on my bed. I yelped and went to pull a kunai from the dresser. I was too slow. He pinned me up against my wall, one wrist held in each hand. My right was held against my head anfd my left, by my waist. He smirked, his eyes black now that the sharigan was deactivated._

_"Hello again, Kagome." he said softly, a smirk curling at the edge of his lips. I shivered when he said my name, it sounded so wonderfully sinful._

_"Itachi Uchiha, muderer of the Uchiah clan, age 19, birthdate June 9, height approximately 5'8'', 125.9 lbs, blood type AB." (info from absolute anime) I greeted coldly. He arched a brow at me and his smirk widened._

_**LIME**_

_"Curious about me, hmm?" he asked as he bent his forward to my collar bone. I struggled but he pinned my legs with his own and my head was immovable due to where his head was. He kissed me collar bone at the jucture where the shoulder and neck meet. I held back a moan as I bit my lips._

_"A little." I ground out. He chuckled as he nipped the flesh. "Get off of me." I hissed._

_"So lovely." he whispered. "When was the last time someone loved you?" he asked, his eyes connecting with mine, his voice laced with genuine curiosity._

_It had been a long time. A little over a year now that I think about it. I had no time for men anymore. I sighed and looked away. My last boyfriend could hardly be called that. After I gave him my innocence, Inuyasha went to hell with Kikyo (he was sent to heaven. Serves you right, Kikyo!), like I thought he would, and the well sent me here and sealed away._

_"A long time." I told him._

_"Let me love you." he murmured into my ear, softly biting the lobe. "I told you, you are mine. No one will have you but me. No one will touch you but me. I have watched you these past weeks and have decided that no matter what...you will be mine. I will allow you to stay in Konoha and I will come to visit twice a week. These visits aren't always to be physical. I want a companion and have chosed you. It will be our secret but you will be mine."_

_**LEMON**_

_He kissed me tenderly. It was the total opposite of the kiss that we shared before. I gave in and then...we were on the bed, pulling and ripping at our clothes. He grasped one hardened nipple into his mouth and I arched to his skillful and oh so sinful touch. His hands worked at the button of my jeans and he undid them, He pulled them off along with the undergarments in one swift move. _

_He switched breasts and I pulled off his Hitae-ate, cloak and shirt. He pulled of his pants and kicked of his shoes. He quickly kissed my lips, silencing a cry as he pushed into my sensitive opening. He groaned and pulled his lips from my own. He stared at me long and hard as he pushed pulled away and pushed back into me. He watched the emotions play on my face._

_His gaze never wavered. He gained speed and soon we were both covered in a light sheen of sweat as our bodies smacked together amidst the groans and moans. My world then exploded as I reached my peak and Itachi watched even as he spilt his seed inside my womb._

_All the while...he watched._

**_END LEMON/LIME_**

_

* * *

_There was nothing soft about that night. It was all rough and take. There was no tender moment. We both needed a fuck and that's what it was. A very good **fuck**. There were times when we did do it that we took our time with each other, times where it was just me and him. Other times there was just rushed sex. The tender sex out numbered the rough ones. 

Like he promised there were times when he just wanted to talk about my life or how his day went. There were times when he just wanted someone to hold him. He snuck into Konoha and I snuck out. Somewhere along this twisted relationship...I fell in love with a nukenin. I fell in love and I continued to fall deeper into this twisted web of lies.

* * *

_"Kagome?" Ino asked me. She had just introduced me too her friends, the group that fought Itachi and few others. The whole group was Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Kiba, Ino, Choji, Hinata, Neji, and Shino. We were just starting to eat our ramen. Ino herself had just become my roommate weeks before the first meeting with Itachi._

_"Hmm?" I mummbled as I ate my ramen._

_"Is that a **hickey** on your neck?" she asked, incredous. My eyes widened and my hands flew to my neck. All things stopped in the ramen shop. It was well-known that Kagome Higurashi did not have **any** sexual relations._

_"Fuck." I whispered. I narrowed my eyes at Ino and spoke coldly. "What of it?"_

_"You don't bring anyone home and when you leave-" I cut her off._

_"I go on missions." I snapped, willing her to say something else so I could silence her._

_"Then who gave you-" once again I cut her off._

_"What I do in my spare time is no concern of yours." I stood and placed some money on the table. "It was a pleasure meeting you all but I have things to do."_

_"More like people." Kiba whispered to himself, earning a few chuckles. I growled and pulled a kunai from my holster and pinned him against the floor by his neck, nearly upturning the table as he chair skirtted a few tiles away. _

_"Are you implying something along the lines of me being a whore?" I hissed._

_"N-no." he stuttered._

_"Good. Just because I am year older than yourself means nothing. I am still an ANBU Black Op." I snapped. I stood and left. I wasn't a whore...I wasn't paid for what Itachi and I did. (XP)_

_

* * *

_

**Meanwhile:**

"Kagome just left." I whispered through the small microphone that connected me to the others.

"Are you following her?" Sakura asked from her microphone.

"Yes."

"We're right behind you. Tsunade-hime is up in the middle." Kiba replied. "Are you sure Kagome is doing something bad? Couldn't she be meeting her lover dude?"

"This late? She does this all the time and she pretends like she doesn't know what I'm talking about when I confront her about it." I hissed. "Besides...she left the village."

"If she were meeting this lover of hers then they would meet in a hotel or his house, not outside of Konoha." Shikamaru said, adding his two-cents.

Soon we all met a little far aways from where Kagome had stopped. We moved into the tree siently as we heard voices. Simotainious curses were heard on the mike and I closed my eyes, not wanting to see the worst.

* * *

"I'm excited!" I giggled as Itachi pulled me into his arms. 

"Why?" he asked.

"Tomorrow is Christmas!" I laughed again as the snow continued to fall.

"I didn't know." he murmured and I frowned.

"You didn't know?! And here I went shopping for a gift for the man I have fallen madly in love with and he doesn't even know it's Christmas!" I yelled.

"You love me?" he asked as kissed my pulse.

"You know that I love you." I sighed as my voice softened and his eyes softened.

"It's always nice to hear." he whsipered.

"I love you." I smiled. He smirked and pulled out a long thin box. "You did know!!" I squealed, launching myself into his arms. He chuckled and I pulled away. I grabbed a box from my pocket(it's a large pocket) and handed it to him. "You first."

He nodded and opened the gift. His eyes widened and I smiled. Inside were sixteen of the strongest kunai in Konha. They were made from the strongest steel in our reigon. Engraved in each Kunai was a certain symbol that represented him in some way. There was the Uchiha fan, a few animals that I often associtaed him with, and few other things.

"Where did you get these?" he asked, awe in his voice.

"I made them. I did the engravings too." I replied. he looked at me sharply and brought me in for a kiss that I giggled at. "Thank you. Now your turn."

I nodded and opened the delicately wrapped present. Inside was a long wooden box. Curious...I opened the box and gasped. I felt tears come to my eyes as I pulled out the present. Inside was a fan. It wasn't the beauty of the fan that made me cry...it was the meaning. It meant that Itachi wanted me to his bride. He accepted me into his family and wanted me to officially be his.

"Are you serious?" I asked softly. He nodded and I laughed. "Yes." I whispered. I smiled and said yes several times before he shushed me with a kiss. He stiffened when we heard the noise. A twig broke in the trees. Tears filled my eyes and I pulled away. "Ino." I whspiered. "Ino, you and your friends can come out now." I said a little louder.

Ino was first followed by Shikamaru, Shino, Chjoji, Naruto, Sai, Kiba, Neji, Hinata, Sakura, and finally Tsunade-hime. I felt my eyes narrow and my tears disappeared. They gave me disapproving stares and I growled at them. Tsunade sighed and looked at me.

"Kagome Higurashi, for engaging in sexual acts with the nukenin that killed massacured the Uchiha family, Itachi Uchiha, you will be placed to death." Tsunade whispered, her voice devoid of emotion.

"Then we will fight." Itachi hissed, the sharingan activating. "You will not take Kagome from me."

"Why?" I asked softly.

"He's a criminal!" both Sakura and Ino cried.

"So is your 'love' Sasuke!" I snarled, they both looked taken back. "He's been with Orochimaru for what? Two, three years? I'm pretty sure he's killed a fair amount of people!"

"That's different!" Ino snarled back.

"Oh?" I asked, my eyes narrowing. "I have fallen in love with this man. How does my love differ from yours? I cannot help whom I fall in love with. Is it because he is a nukenin? If it is, then screw all of you and screw Konoha." I snapped.

Even Itachi was chilled by the coldness in my voice. I turned away from the group and Itachi and I began to walk. They moved to attack but Tsunade stopped them. Her voice stopped me when she called my name.

"Kagome. We won't pursue you for a week. Should you yourself attack Konoha or partake in the jinchuriki abductions, we will be forced to kill you." Tsunade sighed. I looked at her and she smiled at me. "You are good ANBU and a good person. I always liked you and as you said...you can't help whom you fall in love with. Merry Christmas." she smiled. "Congradulations on the marriage."

"Thank you." I whispered with a smile. "Merry Christmas."

I got my wish that night. I spent Christmas in the arms of the man I loved and I was happy. It was the best Christmas of my life and everything that had ever happened to me before went to the back of my mind and I thanked every god in the sky for granting my wish.

* * *

"Merry Christmas." was heard from a spirit in the sky. "You deserve happiness more than anyone in the world. Oi! Fate! Thanks for the favor, man!"

"No problem, Inuyasha. It was no problem at all." the god of Faith whispered as they obsereved the sleeping couple in the human realm. "Merry Christmas, Kagome."

* * *

KYN: Merry Christmas! I hope that you all enjoyed it! It is now 2:31 AM and I am dead. I wanted to get this up for Shiori though. Pleas excuse errors! I'll correct them later! 

Youko:(singing) I loove eggnog, yes I do. I love eggnog, how about you?

KYN: Youko...go and take a nap.

Youko: My eggnog! YOU CAN'T HAVE IT!!

KYN: DO YOUR PART!!

Youko: Oh. Review please. Excuse me...EGGNOG!!!


End file.
